Who Is Samantha?
by TweetyPie82
Summary: Sam, John's daughter, sees her mom get killed.  John is the detective assigned to the case and finds her hiding in the house.  Sam is only 6, and knows who killed her mother.  The killer knows about her and will do anything to keep her quiet.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own John Amsterdam, Eva Marquez, and Omar York. Or anyone else from the series 'New Amsterdam'. I'm afraid they belong to Allen Leob and Christian Taylor. However I do own Samantha Lewis and all her relationships with anybody. So please sit back and enjoy the story!_

The man was watching the beautiful woman as she juggled groceries and a six year old kid. He smiled as he thought of what he was going to do them, and he licked his lips without thinking about it. He waited until she unlocked the door, and then rushed them. He reached them as soon as she pushed open the door, and shoved the woman and the kid inside. He then forced them into their apartment, hitting the woman hard across the face. He just needed to insert his dominance, and to make sure that they know he was in charge. The kid started to cry when he hit her mother, and she got the same treatment. "Shut up!" He shouted at the girl and then kicked her when the crying continued.

He then ignored the whimpering from the girl and turned to face the woman with a smile that told her that she was about to experience the most horrible time of her life. "The three of us are gonna have some fun… The two of you are mine for the next few days." He drawled and charged the woman, and the girl screamed before getting another kick to her small body. She doubled over into a protective fetal position…

A few days later, John Amsterdam was getting ready to leave for work. He was still torn up inside from breaking it off with Sarah Dillane, but he knew it was for the best. He didn't want to just find her and only have a few months with her before he was killed. He took one last look in the mirror and then grabbed his keys, shield, and gun. Then as he reached for his cell phone, it rang. He answered it, and was told to go straight to a crime scene. He looked at the address, and stood there in shock. He rushed out of there, his heart pounding and raced to work.

When he got there, John walked in as if in a daze. He didn't know what to expect, and hoped that his worst fear hadn't come true. He walked into the kitchen to see a beautiful woman he knew quite well, laying in a pool of blood. He pushed back the memory of when he met her, and noticed that there was talk of only one body. "Where is the girl?" He asked, his heart still pounding with fear. Everyone generally replied with what girl, and he started to search the apartment. There was blood everywhere, and he ignored the feeling in the pit of his stomach as he approached the girl's bedroom. He entered the room, and took a look around noticing that it didn't look too much out of place. He spotted a disturbance near the far wall, and smiled weakly.

_John was babysitting for April Lewis, his latest girlfriend, as she had to run an errand that she couldn't take their daughter with her. He smiled down at the blond blue eyed child, and walked her to her bedroom. It was bedtime, and she needed to be told a story. Well, he could tell her one from one of her books but he knew that she liked his stories of history. So he told her one of the Prohibition, and how the building had secret compartments to hide liquor when the cops come raiding the building. He even showed her the compartment in her room…_

John shook his head to clear it of the memory, and went over to the spot. He opened the compartment, and spied the girl curled up and shaking in fear in the hiding spot. She was no doubt beaten, but she was alive and he breathed in a sigh of relief. "It is alright Sam. You're safe." He told her and reached in for her, and stopped when she started to scream in fear. "Sam, it is alright. You're safe. It's Uncle John." He coaxed her again, and smiled at her when she looked at him through a swollen eye. He clenched his jaw, fighting back the urge to find whoever did that to his daughter and tear them limb to limb apart. He watched as she started to scoot closer to him, and whimpered in pain at the movement. He then reached in and lifted her out into his arms.

"Un…Uncle John?" Sam croaked and buried her bruised and broken face into his shoulder, careful of her painful injuries. She remembered that her uncle John would visit her and her mother once a week, and they would have fun. She liked her uncle John, and he would tell her these stories about the building and the city. Now that she knew he was there, she knew that he wouldn't let that mean man hurt her any more. She knew that, because she knew her uncle was a policeman.

"Yeah, Sam. It's me. Let's go get you looked at and taken care of, okay?" John told her softly. He kept her turned into his shoulder as he walked back through the kitchen, as he didn't want her to see the mess or her mother's body. He then walked outside and to the waited ambulance. "Hey, you. I need you to look her over." He told the paramedic and stood back as they began to assess her injuries. He was beginning to figure out how to tell Sam that he wasn't really her uncle, but her father as he watched them work on her.


End file.
